This invention relates to a novel device, being a laboratory reaction vessel suitable for use in chemical reactions at a laboratory scale.
Laboratory glassware of various constructions and functions is known. Multilimbed vessels such as xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d tubes have long been known, as have vessels with side arms and other means to achieve circulation through the vessel to promote thorough mixing, sampling etc. Examples of such apparatus are disclosed in GB 803370, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,230,664 and 4,871,516. Most of such glassware has been designed for classical benchtop chemistry, but the advent of laboratory automation has meant that such classical glassware is not optimum for modern laboratories.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel laboratory reaction vessel which is more suitable for use in an automated laboratory.
According to this invention a laboratory vessel comprises a first chamber and a second chamber, each said chamber having a mouth opening adjacent an upper part of the chamber opposite the bottom of the chamber, the first and second chambers being connected by an integral lower conduit which links adjacent lower parts respectively of the first and second chambers, and by an integral upper conduit which links adjacent upper parts respectively of the first and second chambers such that fluid contents of the vessel can flow between the first and second chambers via the upper and lower conduits.
The first and second chambers may be of the same or different volumes, shapes, widths or lengths (length being defined along the axis of the mouth opening and the bottom of the chamber, and width perpendicular to the length). For example one chamber may be larger than the other and may be used for the insertion of a stirrer through its mouth opening, allowing the other chamber to be accessed by a laboratory automation robot or other device. For example the relative volumes of the chambers may be in the approximate ratio 1.5:1. The first and second chambers are preferably longitudinally elongated chambers, for example tubular chambers, e.g. preferably cylindrical chambers. Such tubular chambers may for example have a rounded or flat bottom.
The construction of the mouth opening of respectively the first and second chambers may be the same or different. For example the mouth opening of each may comprise a standard laboratory female or male connector, e.g. a xe2x80x9cQuickfit(trademark)xe2x80x9d type connector, a flange connector, a gland or screw threaded connector etc. Suitably the mouth opening is at the upper end of its chamber, and faces in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the chamber, for example in the case of cylindrical chambers, suitably being coaxial with the chamber. Each chamber may have more than one mouth opening. In the vessel of the invention preferably the first and second chambers have their respective longitudinal axes aligned substantially parallel to each other, e.g. the longitudinal axes of cylindrical chambers may be so aligned.
The lower and upper conduits may comprise tubular conduits connecting the chambers. Such tubular conduits may have their longitudinal axes aligned substantially parallel. When the first and second chambers have their longitudinal axes aligned substantially parallel, the axes of the upper and lower conduits, preferably the axes of both conduits may be aligned substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axes of the chambers. The lower conduit may be adjacent to the bottom of one or both of the first or second chambers. The upper conduit may link upper parts of the chambers adjacent to the respective mouth openings, or any part between the mouth opening and the lower conduit, e.g. parts ca. half way up the chamber. The bore of the conduits is suitably less than the width of the first and/or second chambers.
For example in one construction of the vessel of the invention the vessel may take the form of a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d tube, with an upper conduit linking the limbs of the U in a direction perpendicular to the limbs of the U, with the lower bend of the U comprising the lower conduit.
Therefore one preferred form of the vessel of the invention comprises two chambers being:
a first substantially cylindrical chamber having a first longitudinal axis defined between the bottom and an upper mouth opening thereof,
a second substantially cylindrical chamber having a second longitudinal axis defined between the bottom and an upper mouth opening thereof,
the first and second longitudinal axes being substantially parallel;
a lower integral conduit linking respective lower parts of the first and second chambers, and an upper integral conduit linking respective upper parts of the first and second chambers above the lower conduit, such that fluid contents of the vessel can flow between the first and second chambers via the upper and lower conduits.
For example in another construction of the vessel of the invention the first chamber may be substantially cylindrical, and the second chamber may have a substantially cylindrical upper part above the upper conduit, and a lower part below the upper conduit which curves toward and joins the first chamber, such that for example the second chamber is of an overall generally xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shape, with the lower curved part of the xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d connecting with the first chamber and comprising the lower conduit. This curved shape can assist with circulation of liquid content in the vessel and avoid the deposition of solid deposits etc. in the second limb.
In another embodiment the vessel may have a median conduit located between the upper and lower conduits, and connecting parts of the first and second chambers which are part way between the upper and lower conduits, either midway between or closer to either the upper or lower conduit, relative to the length of the chambers. The median conduit may be similar in construction and/or dimensions to the upper and lower conduits.
The upper and/or lower and/or median conduit (if present) may incorporate valve means such as taps to control, direct, restrict or close off flow through the conduit.
The purpose of such a median conduit is inter alia principally to enable the contents of the vessel to be circulated between the chambers when it contains insufficient liquid content to reach the level of the upper conduit and so may be difficult to cause to flow through the upper conduit. For example a first volume of liquid may be introduced into the vessel, insufficient to reach the upper conduit but sufficient to reach the lower and the median conduit. The liquid content may then be circulated through the lower and median conduits. A second volume of liquid may then be introduced, sufficient to reach the upper conduit, and the median conduit may then be closed off, e.g. by a valve means in the median conduit to allow circulation to take place via the upper and lower conduits.
One or both of the chambers may include other features used in chemical reactors, e.g. multiple mouth openings, a thermocouple, a thermometer pocket, side arms for introduction of gases, optical windows e.g. flat surfaces, etc. The conduits, for example the upper and/or median conduit (if present) may also incorporate such features, e.g. a thermocouple. One or both of the chambers may for example incorporate fittings in their walls, e.g. in their respective bottoms, e.g. screw connections to allow instruments such as optical or other instruments to be fitted in direct contact with the liquid content in the chamber.
In a further variant, the vessel of the invention may be provided with one ore more external heating or cooling jackets, for example located around the first and/or second chamber, and/or around a conduit. Such a cooling/heating jacket may comprise a sleeve, e.g. of glass if the chamber or conduit is made of glass, around the chamber or conduit, provided with an inlet and outlet by which a heating or cooling fluid e.g. hot or cold water may respectively enter and exit. The jacket may be fused to the wall of the chamber or conduit.
In a further embodiment one or more of the conduits, suitably the lower conduit, may incorporate an internal stirrer or impeller to cause the fluid content to circulate, e.g. in the form of an impeller freely rotatable in the conduit e.g. by means of an external rotatable magnet magnetically coupled to a magnetic drive element on the impeller. When such an impeller is rotated by the external magnet it can cause circulation of liquid content without the need to insert a stirrer through a mouth opening of the vessel.
The vessel of the invention is particularly suited to circulating a fluid content, e.g. from the first chamber through the lower conduit into the second chamber and then back into the first chamber through the upper or median conduit and so on in a circulatory manner. For this purpose one or both of the mouth openings may be made of suitable dimensions and construction for the insertion of an impeller-type stirrer into fluid content in the first or second chamber. The vessel of the invention also facilitates the addition/removal of liquid content via one mouth opening whilst the other is for example fitted with a stirrer or reflux condenser etc.
The invention also provides a method of use of a vessel as described above for the performance of a chemical reaction between substances contained therein.
The vessel of the invention is found to be particularly suited for use with an automated laboratory system including robot means to introduce or extract substances into the vessel or to perform other operations and/or tests on liquid content in the vessel, and a holder, said robot means and holder being moveable relative to each other, to move the vessel into a cooperation position with one or more such robot means.
The vessel of the present invention may conveniently be integrally made of glass by conventional glassblowing techniques. Alternatively the vessel may be made of other suitable materials such as stainless steel or other inert metals, or of inert plastics materials such as PTFE.